DeathNote:BxL Psycho Therapy Little Lolita G
by Zero-0
Summary: Bb discovers Light is Kira, and kidnaps him to find out what his secrets are. Light's story is trying to escape from the maniac holding him hostage, while also trying to sustain his self-proclaimed status as God over humanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**A slight click, and the windowsill is unlocked.**_

_**The window slides open quietly, and the silhouette of a human being appears **_

_**against the white window cover; back lit by the moonlight outside. A scrawny hand **_

_**slips out, through the bottom of the window cover, and presses down against the **_

_**desk. Like a young girl from a famed Oriental horror movie, the body of a raggedy **_

_**headed, dark haired young male slides out onto the desk, and into the floor with **_

_**less grace, and with motion expected of a broken broom handle in a burlap sack. **_

_**The lanky man gathers himself off of the floor from where he'd slithered silently like **_

_**some sort of serpent through the window. Standing, the male sporting his baggy **_

_**white tee, and plain, loose blue jeans - brown cheap leather bedroom slippers on **_

_**his feet. Begins to approach the bed across the room.**_

* * *

_**... A dark/dimlit room.. **_

_**The ginger headed male.. rather skinny, appearing much weaker than he'd been in **_

_**memory, lifts his head to gaze out at the world for the first time in half a decade.**_

_**Only visible from the neck-up, he looks to be naked. He may, or may not be held in **_

_**place with restraints. The male speaks tiredly, "I'm... alive........" before he's hit with **_

_**a wave of emotion he'd been bottling up inside of himself. He's seen visibly starting **_

_**to tremble as his voice begins to break, ".... I'm alive." He repeated.**_

* * *

_**Sleeping peacefully in his bed.**_

_**His dark blue blanket wrapped up around him. The tall, dark figure looming over his **_

_**bed watches as he sleeps. The blankets had likely been wrapped tighter around his **_

_**body. But in his sleep he must have jostled them looser.**_

_**Stepping over to the bedside table, the intruder places a bottle of pills down on the **_

_**tabletop, and steals a ready glass of water that the redhead had presumably placed **_

_**there before going off to bed that night. He brings the glass to his lips, and takes a **_

_**sip. His dark hair, choppy, and somewhat matted. Swallowing a mouthful of water, **_

_**he sets the half emptied, room temperature glass back down, and with the **_

_**unscrewing of the bottle lid, he pops four pills out into the palm of his hand, and **_

_**gently reaches over the sleeping male. The tip of his thumb to the male's lower lip, **_

_**he gently pries the sleeping other's mouth open, and pops the pills inside. The bitter **_

_**taste, more than the pressure on his lips, stirring the redhead.**_

_**The glass lifted from the table again with the slightest bit of noise. The edge of the **_

_**glass is pressed up against his lower lip just as he goes to turn over. The rush of **_

_**cool liquid into his mouth startles him awake, and he gasps, taking almost more **_

_**water into his lungs than his stomach. Just with this shock, the dark haired male **_

_**raises the glass, flinging the water on the redhead's face, only the bring the glass **_

_**back down, and bust it on his lip. The bit of glass shattering has it's sound muffled **_

_**against his flesh. The redheaded male, known simply as 'Light', seems very capable **_

_**of putting a stop to his coughing, as well as squirming at the glass being smashed **_

_**against his face. He freezes up, and remains motionless for a moment longer.**_

_**Utterly confused, Light squirms slightly, and begins to worm his way further away **_

_**from the edge of his bed, sliding back against the wall. He struggles himself up away **_

_**from the shards of glass, and leans over his headboard. Going to speak, his urge to **_

_**cough returns, and he begins to go into a fit in which this time, he honestly can't **_

_**control. Drawing up slightly as he coughs loudly to get the water out of his lungs. **_

_**The taste of blood fills his mouth as he closes it again. His lip, busted, scratched, **_

_**and bleeding. He draws his hand back up to wipe what he thought was more water **_

_**away, to find a dark black substance on his hands. A loud shattering sound as the **_

_**dark haired male smashes the rest of the glass on the floor, seemingly unable to **_

_**control this sudden outburst.**_

_**Light reaches over, and quickly clicks the lamp over his bed on, only to find the **_

_**bright red blood on his hand, and almost simultaneously, he looks up to find L **_

_**standing over his bed. Even more perplexed than before, he goes to speak again, **_

_**"Ryuzaki,--" his pace begins to speed up with heart beat, "What on EARTH are you **_

_**doing....!..?" "Kira, I found you." The dark haired male gives what would be an **_

_**innocent smile. But for the strangest reason, it's more devious than ever. Almost **_

_**evil. Overcome with just.. horror, as he could only explain it. His lungs lift in his **_

_**chest, and at the same time, feel as though they're stuffed with foam, or more **_

_**accurately, concrete. He can't breathe, and he couldn't possibly furrow his brow any **_

_**further in confusion than now. "Kt-What are you talking about..!? What are you **_

_**doing in my" . . . Remembering where he is only as he begins to say it.. .. Greatly **_

_**lowering his tone, "--Bedroom..................?........................!"**_

_**"It doesn't matter where we are, Kira. I've got you now." "I'm.. Not. Kira. What's **_

_**wrong with you..?!.. " Light says in between efforts to clean the blood off of his face.**_

_**Feeling rather awkward on his back, like some kind of submissive dog, Light **_

_**struggles up out of bed cautiously. But not cautious enough.. Without even thinking **_

_**about it, he takes the hand he's offered. A thought only lasts a split second in **_

_**Light's mind, "Why is there an X' across L's chest?" as he watched the dark headed **_

_**male's chest, over which there is a loose white tee, and two large black leather **_

_**criss-crossing straps almost resembling bullet belts. The taller, dark headed male **_

_**yanks Light's arm harshly, and hurls him off of the mattress, into the book case **_

_**across from his bed. Slamming head first into the book case, momentum transfers **_

_**into the books, and nearly knocks them off of the shelf onto his head on top of the **_

_**initial impact.**_

_**Tossed into the book shelf, he's completely lost anything he gained in fully**_

_**awakening from his sleep. Very shakily, Light struggles to peal himself back off of **_

_**the floor.. only to be impacted by something heavier than he. Having gotten up onto **_

_**all fours, Light is tackled, and mounted like an animal. Being sat on, Light's **_

_**squashed to the floor again. The intruder digs through his pocket on the other side; **_

_**opposite from the pocket he'd pulled the pill bottle out of. Pulling out a small plastic **_

_**cartridge, the dark haired individual pulls the cap off to reveal a six inch stainless **_

_**steel needle; it's a syringe. Raising the needle up in the air, he strikes Light harshly **_

_**in the shoulder with it, surprisingly, leaving the now ill-treated syringe in tact doing **_

_**so. The needle pierces between the threading of Light's black pajama shirt, and into **_

_**his left arm slightly above his shoulder blade.**_

_**The needle pierces deep, and the attacker doesn't even seem to be aiming for a **_

_**vein at all; merely trying to enter the other's body at any given location. This is **_

_**notably unusual for someone armed with a device this specialized for medical **_

_**expertise - absolute precision. Light does all he can to withhold a holler for fear of **_

_**waking his parents. His mother wasn't supposed to know about L, and with his **_

_**blood smeared on his face, even.. a squabble going on in his bedroom floor, and **_

_**most particularly important, all this 'nonsensical' talk about 'Kira', he could greatly **_

_**upset his mother, and little sister both of whom he'd much rather keep in the dark **_

_**about the entire investigation. What in God's name was L doing here..?!.. He could **_

_**ruin everything. But this isn't what he should be worried about at all.**_

_**... L seems to have gone completely off the deep end, and has just stabbed him **_

_**with an unknown foreign object in the back. He's almost too terrified to move for **_

_**fear of worsening any possible injuries he's sustained with the unknown weapon **_

_**still inside his body. With a slight pressure, and then a very, very chilled feeling in his **_

_**shoulder, he can feel the icy liquid enter his body, and it confuses him at first. He's **_

_**not exactly sure what's going on. But as the needle's removed, he starts to realize **_

_**what he's been stabbed with. "Htt-hnnhhh......!" Light struggles a bit harder to get **_

_**out from underneath the other. Clawing at the hard wood floors in an attempt to **_

_**slither away. The syringe, still four quarters of the way full, the intruder stabs the **_

_**needle into Light's right shoulder now, and injects another quarter of the fluid out of **_

_**the syringe barrel, through the flesh, and into the broken blood vessels he's cut on **_

_**the crude way in.**_

_**Scraping up above him, Light manages the grab onto one of the handles of the steel **_

_**filer boxes above him, and grasps onto it very tightly. Tugging at the heavy box in **_

_**what looks to be an attempt to drag himself to safety. Removing the syringe, the **_

_**intruder now inches down along Light's back, and sits on his legs, making room to **_

_**jab the needle into Light's upper thigh, causing poor Light to inadvertently yelp. **_

_**Twisting his upper body, Light props himself up on his left elbow with a bit of **_

_**difficulty, and pulls the box down off of the shelf. He then swings the filer box **_

_**around by the fake gold painted handle on the front, and smashes it against his **_

_**attacker's head. Hitting him one good time across the right side of the face. The **_

_**movement jerks both of them harshly, and with the needle traveling through not **_

_**only the material of Light's pajamas. But now a whole new layer of cloth, his boxer **_

_**shorts, the needle snaps right off in the middle, and the other half remains deeply **_

_**embedded deeply in Light's flesh.**_

_**Spiraling to the floor, the larger, dark haired male crashes there; head first against **_

_**the floor and takes a moment before attempting to scoop himself back up again. The **_

_**large box hits the floor with a rather loud thud as Light is swung over to lay on his **_

_**back, on the floor, with the box resting now beside him and in between both he, **_

_**and his Assailant. ... Slowly Light slides himself up off of the floor. Shakily, and **_

_**rather painfully as he's now been stabbed quite a couple times and the blade --In **_

_**this case, lumen-- that had been used against him is now deeply embedded inside **_

_**his body. Sliding off of the floor after being smacked in the face with the heavy metal **_

_**paper filer, he gives a wide grin, with a bit of blood beginning to crust around one **_

_**nostril. Light's actually afraid of this girn, and begins to feel actual fear in his own **_

_**home for the first time since Ryuk first flew in through in his bedroom window.**_

_**Scooting backward away from the assailant, Light edges toward the book case **_

_**again and attempts to get up off of the floor. But his arms seem to be weaker than **_

_**they were before. Scooping the busted syringe off of the floor as it's begun to leak, **_

_**the assailant dives at the injured ginger headed male and goes to knock him to the **_

_**floor again. Light's knocked down and before being pinned down again, attempts to **_

_**throw a punch in self defense. But he can't even gather enough strength in his arm **_

_**to do so. He swipes by the other's face, missing it by a mile, and his arm comes **_

_**crashing back down on top of himself limply. Rather viciously, the assailant begins **_

_**striking Light's leg repeatedly in several stabbings with the jagged, broken, unclean **_

_**syringe end. He stabs this several times into Light's left leg; the one that hadn't yet **_

_**been administered it's injection.**_

_**Shutting his eyes tightly in a wince, Light whines through gritted teeth. More a **_

_**groan as he's stabbed, and begins struggling to pull himself away from the other **_

_**across the floor with his elbows, still on his back. But he hasn't the strength. It's as **_

_**though he's continuously growing weaker. He manages to get out from under the **_

_**other male. But only due to the fact he's no longer attacking, or holding him still. **_

_**He's just watching. Crawling a short distance, Light turns over onto his stomach, **_

_**and struggles to get up onto his knees, and stand. But his right leg has lost all **_

_**strength now just like his arms have. . . . He clenches his hands into loosely drawn **_

_**fists. But he can no longer feel his fingers. His arm against the floor, it's going **_

_**numb-- as if it were asleep also. Bleeding from his small stab wounds, and with **_

_**dried crimson on his lower lip, Light leaves a tiny trail of blood smeared across the **_

_**floor as he moves his left leg. His left, being the last one to go.**_

_**Eventually, he stops his struggles. Paralyzed. ... The busted syringe drops to the **_

_**floor, released from the grinning man's hand. It hits the floor with a slight clatter. .. **_

_**The dark headed male's eyes glowing a bright crimson-ruby red like some kind of **_

_**demon. Fellowly illuminated with bright, neon yellow whites. He reaches in, and **_

_**clutches Light by the back of his pajama top collar, as if picking up a cat by the scruff **_

_**of it's neck. Tossed back against the book case. Light shuts his eyes tightly in a **_

_**wince as his back makes contact with the wooden shelf. But doesn't raise his arms **_

_**instinctively upon impact. His arms hit the shelf limp with the rest of his body and lay **_

_**as if dead by his sides. His legs, collecting wherever they do on the floor beneath **_

_**him. Lying as if he were some kind of car crash dummy. He sinks slightly. He can feel **_

_**his throat start to paralyze just above either shoulder. Easing his eyes open, he **_

_**only now realizes how close the assailant is.**_

_**Gripping the hem of Light's shirt, he begins hastily undressing the ginger headed **_

_**male. Though keeping a calm and collected aura around him as if he was completely **_

_**worry-less about being caught. "What. Are. You. Doing...........?................!" Light **_

_**squirms slightly as he questions his assailant. Seriously considering screaming just **_

_**to see what would happen. His attacker, still not answering as he pulls Light's shirt **_

_**off over his head, and tosses it aside. The dark headed male quickly takes hold of **_

_**Light's pant hem, and wastes no time removing the lower half of the pajamas from **_

_**other's body; boxer shorts included. Light uncomfortably attempts to squirm away **_

_**from the other. But pinned against the book shelf, and with no mobility or feeling in **_

_**either arm or leg, he's trapped. "You,-- Tt!! You can't! Do this!"**_

_**Light tosses his head back, and then flings his head to the other side, squirming as **_

_**violently as he can in an attempt to escape. However, he only stuffs himself in the **_

_**space between his dresser, and his book shelf; backing further into a corner.**_

_**"Shhhh" The dark haired assailant with dark circles around his sleepy eyes, quite **_

_**obviously over-applied make-up, reaches up, and presses his vertically raised finger **_

_**over his lips to hush through. He reaches back, and grabs the handle of something.**_

_**Pulling out of a large sheath on his back, a large dark bladed machete. The two **_

_**straps across his chest, having held the machete in place. Light's rather confused as **_

_**he watches the dark haired male unsheathe his massive blade. The assailant rests **_

_**the blade over his shoulder, and grabs Light by the wrist gently, raising his arm up, **_

_**and pulling the blade down to rest against Light's numb upper arm.**_

_**Light's eyes, following the blade. He truly believes the other male is only putting up **_

_**an act to scare him into talking. But quickly, the other male begins a sawing motion **_

_**with the blade. Slicing just the slightest through the flesh, Light's arm begins to **_

_**show blood in minimal amounts.**_

* * *

_**The sawing continues slowly. An almost three foot blade slices forward, backward, **_

_**and forward again through his arm. He's completely numb to the pain. But the sight **_

_**is almost too much to bear. He keeps his eyes locked on the taller, dark headed **_

_**male. "What do you want from me..?!" Light hollered. "I do not want anything from **_

_**you, Kira." The dark haired male said as he continued sawing. Continuing his **_

_**sentence very calmly, ".. Except maybe your blood." "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG **_

_**WITH YOU?!?" The blade tears deeper into the flesh. Despite being unable to feel **_

_**the pain, he can feel the blade sink through his body in an unusual numb fashion.**_

_**The feeling rattles him to the bone. Squirming, he only worsens the blade tearing **_

_**into his arm. "I'm. Not. Kira. You're. INSANE!" He was pretty sure at this point that **_

_**he wasn't dealing with L. But then again, he'd only recently met the freak. It was **_

_**earlier that day that L announced his loyal friendship, and bond with him. .. ; He told **_

_**the entire task force that they were meant to be friends.. it was an unusual event. **_

_**... Not anything so much as what was going on now. "LET GO. I'M PART OF THE TASK **_

_**FORCE, I'M ON YOUR SIDE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." He seemed filled with anger **_

_**now. But in his voice, even more clearly with every word he spoke, he was filling **_

_**with fright, quickly, as if he was going to spill over the top soon. "YOU'RE CUTTING **_

_**ME!"**_

_**He seems to believe that the other is only cutting into his arm for show. He'd had **_

_**very deep cuts before, and where he was being sliced was certainly not anywhere **_

_**life threatening; a short-ways down the outsider-side of his upper arm, just passed **_

_**the shoulder. This was so obviously a threat- Of course, he would threaten to **_

_**amputate his arm, get any answer he wanted, or even a full-on confession, then **_

_**make the arrest without ever killing anyone. This is entirely logical.. however over **_

_**the top it may be. ... The dark haired male does not obey the same logic. Not in the **_

_**least. Light eyes clenched shut, he turned his head away. But the sawing motion **_

_**began to forcefully jerk his body from one side to the other.. He could even feel the **_

_**vibrations rattling through his lower jaw, and skull-- in all his bones, he felt it.**_

_**His eyes snap open as he realizes what is happening. Jerking his head back to his **_

_**right side to see a sight something like out of a horror film. There's so much blood **_

_**now. His heart, pumping blood through dead-end veins, gushing out all over the **_

_**floor. The machete slides through the torn flesh, and continues to saw away at the **_

_**bone as if he were cutting through a log, or a cut of wood. The sticky blackening **_

_**substance, becoming so potent it had started to turn from bright neon ruby, to a **_

_**darker crimson, and slowly to a deep purple colouration as it leaked from his body. **_

_**Light immediately turns away. His eyes, shuttering so heavily he can't see. But he **_

_**can't bring himself to blink either. For a moment his eyes roll back into his head, as if **_

_**they were trying to escape vision without his eyelids at all. He swings himself **_

_**forward and heaves. Immediately bringing up a small amount of what he'd eaten for **_

_**dinner that night, and spitting it out into the floor between his legs.**_

_**In the center of the bone, he brings the blade back, and draws himself to his feet. **_

_**Crouching in a slightly different position, and swings his blade with maximum force **_

_**at the same time. He begins hacking violently at the arm, recklessly truly as though **_

_**he were trying to cut the rest of the stubborn branch off of a tree in the jungle while **_

_**the red marrow, almost a whole new layer of meat comes into view. Holding the **_

_**blade with both hands now, he squashes the limp hand of the failing arm to the **_

_**floor with his foot, and twists his ankle to tug the arm away from the body whilst **_

_**chopping with what was now literally a giant meat cleaver. With a sickening thud, **_

_**the rest of the arm hits the floor; completely detaching itself from the ginger headed **_

_**male's body, it splats a bit in the puddle of blood that has gathered around the **_

_**two..**_

_**.. Feeling very light headed, --No pun intended-- from either the sights, sounds, and **_

_**idea of what was happening, or merely the fact he's lost more blood than he **_

_**probably ever has before. He lies against the wall staring forward with his eyes **_

_**locked open. What just happened?.. Fluids from the pit of his stomach have joined **_

_**the fluids from within his arm, and his very bones themselves.. Now spilled all **_

_**around him. His vision blurs for a moment as a new fluid joins the overwhelming **_

_**loss; tears. His eyes watering only the slightest. But he keeps his eyes off of his **_

_**assailant, and his amputated arm. In all actuality, he doesn't stare at anything, **_

_**really..; Looking off distraught into pure space. The skin on his lower jaw, and **_

_**throat, pulled tight in strong attempt to pull his mouth open, and call for help, **_

_**scream, cry-- anything. But he seems to be trying just as hard to stop this need.**_

_**He begins to breathe heavily as the dark haired individual slips around Light, and **_

_**sets himself down on the opposite side. He chokes loudly on his breath as he can **_

_**see, even with only the corner of his eye, the dark haired male fiddling with his left, **_

_**remaining arm. Squirming hard to get away, he shouts, "STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU **_

_**DOING TO ME?!".. "WHAT HAVE I DONE-- W--!" He slams himself against the side of **_

_**his dresser, smearing blood across it with the remaining, bleeding stub of an arm on **_

_**that side. Laying on his raw bone, and flesh against the case siding, he swings his **_

_**head to the right, eyes widened, pupils shrunken in fear, and shock. He begins to **_

_**gasp loudly for air as if he'd just been dunked in cold water. His body, actually **_

_**administering the same reaction as if he'd been. "GHTTT--HHHHHH!!" Light hollers **_

_**through his teeth, he shuts his eyes tightly.**_

_**Being pushed up harder against the book shelf, the dark haired assailant's blade **_

_**scrapes against the floor as he lowers it. Two small red pills, being forcefully popped **_

_**into Light's mouth. With either bloodied hand, he pushes his large thumbs in passed **_

_**the male's teeth, forcing the pills to the back of his tongue. The bitter taste of his **_

_**own, thick blood entering his mouth, paired with the strong smell is overwhelming. **_

_**Lying back in the corner, Light tilts his head back and begins to gurgle, and gag **_

_**slightly. Trying not to vomit into the male's hands, and down the front of his own **_

_**body..... as if cleanliness really.. really mattered right now. With an unexpected dry **_

_**sob, he swallows the pills, freezing up. As the fingers are removed from his mouth, **_

_**he swings himself in the opposite direction of the corner, and jerks forward in one **_

_**uneasy, though powerful motion. His hair, frizzing slightly with the air sifting through **_

_**it and over his scalp.**_

_**Eyes still fully widened, dilated.. He stops all his struggling after this, and then tips **_

_**over. Rather left-heavy on this side with a whole left arm still in tact, and his **_

_**non-paralyzed heavy head. The uneven number in limbs, and waffling gravity sends **_

_**him crashing forward a foot or two, smacking his forehead into the side of his **_

_**dresser with a small thud. His heart racing, he only loses more blood, much faster, **_

_**from the still gaping hole on his right. He coughs loudly on a bit of his own saliva. **_

_**Standing, the dark headed male heads off toward the window. Leaning out over the **_

_**desk. And leaving large bloodied smears on the desk surface, and windowsill as he **_

_**does this, he reaches outside, and grabs onto a small black bag he had most likely **_

_**set aside to fit through the window easier, or more quietly at least. "That is quite a **_

_**lot of fuss for such a little wound." The dark headed male grins widely, and crouches **_

_**back down. Light stares down at the blade beneath him.. laying over it, arched like a **_

_**bridge, with his head against the side of the dresser. Legs drawn up from the **_

_**struggle beneath him, lain awkwardly across one another. He's only allowing himself **_

_**to blink once, or twice. Absolutely refusing to shut his eyes at this point.. either to **_

_**avoid letting his guard down, or simply because of the image still burned fresh into **_

_**his eyes..**_

_**Watching the bloodied blade, he struggles to catch his breath, taking very little calm **_

_**in the fact his other arm seems not to be a target at this point. Kneeling with the **_

_**bag set upon his knee, he pinches the black satchel and reaches in, pulling out a **_

_**heavy first-aid kit with his free hand. Grinning goof-ily down at it as though it were a **_

_**box of candy. "Don't worry, the doctor will fix you up now." He said as he sat the **_

_**metal box at his feet, and unlatched it. Staring at the blade.. it begins to burn into **_

_**his vision instead.. it's as if by keeping his eyes open, he's capable of replacing what **_

_**he saw with what he sees in front of him. Pulling out a tube of antibiotic ointment, **_

_**the dark haired male pulls a pair of scissors out of the first-aid kit, and crudely chops **_

_**the entire end off of the tube.**_

_**Completely coating his hand in the entire tube of foggy transparent, whitish gunk**_

_**.. Slowly, the ginger head's dilated eyes trail to the hands of the attacker. .. He **_

_**watches him apply the ointment, and then follows with his eyes as the attacker **_

_**almost begins to fondle his bloodied stump of an arm with the antibiotic gel; **_

_**applying it in one of the most indecent manners he could currently imagine. With the **_

_**slightest sight of his own arm, he quickly cuts his attention back toward the corner **_

_**between him, and the dresser.. stuck in a wedge in his own room. After applying the **_

_**ointment, he goes on to take a handful of gauze, and presses them to the raw, **_

_**exposed flesh. Holding them there as he takes out the roll of bandages, and begins **_

_**going about wrapping the jagged wound almost with care.**_

* * *

_**Very slowly, moments long passed, Light regains slight composure, and drags **_

_**himself upright. Lying against the blood smeared wall with his head down, eyes **_

_**overshadowed by his bangs. He's calmed himself as much as he can about the **_

_**event. .. He still has an arm; .. he can write, .. he can function..-- He'll still be a **_

_**functional human being.. . . . He just needs to find out how to get away from this.. **_

_**freak. Lifting his head only slightly to spy on the assailant, he's lifted the detached, **_

_**bloodied arm and has raised it to his lips. Licking the blood off from where it had run **_

_**down the fingers. -- He's sucking the blood off of the deceased limb.. that.. happens **_

_**to be his own.. Light heaves dryly, and quickly lowers his head back down.**_

**More:: Coming soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene, finally looking to be over.**

**Light can see through his upper eyelashes with eyes still downcast toward the**

**floor, the dark haired male sits kneeling with white cloth in hand. Cleaning the**

**blood off of the blade. Lifting his weapon and waving the blade out in front of him,**

**the man appears to be playing with the weapon. The blade disappears.. tiredly,**

**Light lifts his head. Stricken with the blade, Light hollers out even though he's still**

**entirely numb in all four limbs. It sinks deep into Light's flesh. He winces, and turns**

**his head away.. Some .. hope still remaining.. that he was still only being given**

**warnings. That his arm was removed as proof he could do it. .. But the other cuts**

**would only be threats now. .. He is fooling himself into believing that this is over.**

**Opening his eyes, he watches as the blade cuts deeper. His head, tipped**

**downward. The blade has sunk into the flesh a couple inches below the lowest**

**bone of his pelvis; his right leg. The assailant pulls the blade out with a sickening**

**suction sound. This probably just caused by the wet, exposed flesh sticking to the**

**metal's slick surface. "We'll do it again. Will you be a good boy and keep quiet, ..**

**Kiiira...?"**

**"I'm.. not..." Clear emotion builds in his voice. His tone, getting much louder as he**

**builds to the end of his sentence. He shouts, "KiiIIIIIIIIrRRAaAAA..!!!" at his**

**assailant. The sound somewhat startles him. It had come from the very bottom of**

**Light's chest; the bottom of his soul. He winced with his own scream. He sits with**

**his head down.. now beginning to hyperventilate. "Oh no, that won't do." The dark**

**haired individual grins widely, tapping at his lower lip with the tip of his bloodied**

**index finger as if to show fake worry.**

**A deep burning sensation in his chest, his face turns bright red, flushing with anger.**

**He swallows subconsciously, and lifts his head to scream another sentence. But he**

**can't do it.. .. A small peep, Light manages to make. But he silences himself again.**

**It's not what he should sound like. This noise is weak.. A large hand, wider in**

**diameter than Light's own, planted on his head, rustling his hair.**

**Suddenly, oxygen drops. The assailant's face, next to his own. "You might want to**

**be quiet. Unless your mother, and father will come to rescue their little boy in the**

**night from the big-bad boogie man. You're scared of a monster..?" He cocked his**

**head to one side, staring at the ginger headed man whose eyes held tight shut.**

**Light shakes his head very slightly. His lips pulling tight as he'd like to say**

**something. But there's something in his throat. Pulling Light's head back, he hits it**

**back across the wall. Not enough to injure him.. as if that were really a concern right**

**now. But, he isn't very gentle about it either.**

**Holding Light's head pinned in place against the wall, the dark haired male tilts his**

**head the other way. A dim glow from behind his bangs; a neon red that seems to**

**grow brighter.. Two red eyes staring at him through the choppy barrier of hair.**

**"Kira.. you shouldn't be afraid.. Why.. you ARE a monster."**

**"iamnotamonster" Light whispered out..**

**"Speak up."**

**"I AM GOD!" Light shouted in his assailant's face**

**With that, the assailant tugged himself away.. only to swing forward again. A**

**powerful punch to the jaw sends Light crashing a short distance away into the**

**opposite side of the three-sided corner he's wedged in.. .. The assailant watches**

**his hand with an odd expression upon his face. .. He likely hadn't expected pain**

**to come back on him as hard as it did. With a shrug, he rolls his fingers across**

**the handle of his machete. He sweeps the weapon up into his grasp, and runs**

**his other hand along the back of the blade.**

**Grabbing hold of it, he uses it like one would use a butcher's knife to slice**

**vegetables; Slamming the blade down into the flesh, and then applying pressure**

**to one side after the other to seesaw the blade down through the leg. With**

**extreme effort, he goes about removing Light's right leg just as he did his right**

**arm.**

**.. There's real pain..**

**He was slammed into the book case, and there had been a throbbing sensation**

**in the back of his head ever since he hit. The pain is mostly bruising now.. unless**

**pressure is applied, it doesn't even hurt. .. He got his lip busted up slightly with the**

**glass. .. He got gagged with both thumbs. .. Discomfort.. discomfort. The pain in his**

**limbs, imaginary.. It doesn't hurt until he sees it. .. Even so, it's simply an illusion. ..**

**His mind was only making it hurt because it looked as though it hurt. In reality, he**

**can't feel any of it.**

**His whole jaw can feel it-- it's pain. Not enough to match his blood loss. But it**

**somehow justifies the experience.. .. An overwhelming sickening feeling in the pit**

**of his gut.. .. suddenly he realizes what's going on. ..... HE DOESN'T HAVE AN**

**ARM. HIS RIGHT ARM IS GONE. How is he going to write? Open doors, and**

**comb his hair, get on the bus, wave.. hello.. to his family.. when he comes home**

**from school. He doesn't have an arm. His eyes snap open. He stares down, irises,**

**and pupils shrunken in fear..**

**Lips pulled..**

**.. Tight together..**

**Despite slight swelling in the lower..**

**Pressed against the wall, and his dresser. The top of his head, bristling against**

**the wooden surface. He, in his odd position, looks straight down his left arm like**

**the base of a tree.. His fingers, rooted to the ground. He's only holding himself up**

**with this one arm. And it's only standing straight due to position, and the right**

**amount of pressure being forced upon it. He'd collapse if pushed at all.. His eyes,**

**focused on the back of his hand. He tries his hardest just to move his fingers.**

**.. If he could regain movement, he could stand a chance.. He could .. he could**

**fight.. He knows he has the strength somewhere in his body to take out this**

**detective impostor.. He is GOD after all..**

**.. He is-**

**.. His eyelids peal back further. His eyes themseves begin to flicker, and tremble**

**slightly. He gets a whole lot lighter suddenly.**

**In colouration, not so much as weight..**

**His leg, detached from his body, it's slid across the floor in a pool of blood, folding**

**over itself as this is done.. as if it were some kind of packaged meat on a factory**

**conveyor.. .. Light lays still, paralyzed again.. both literally, and.. not. He.. can't**

**bring himself to move at all.. Not his eyes, his head, his lips.. He's having trouble**

**just bringing himself to breathe.**

**With not enough antibiotic cream to cover this much larger wound, cut across a**

**much thicker part of the limb; the upper thigh.. the assailant turns to a full bottle**

**of peroxide, and pours the fizzing, bubbling alcoholic mixture all across the gaping**

**wound..**

**Tossed about, bandaged, and cut again, Light seems to lose all sense of time and**

**event. He winds up face down on the floor.. Wrapped up tenderly with utmost care.**

**He huffs loudly; exhaling from his mouth as he's sat down upon. Light begins**

**repeat this same huffing sound over, and over again. As the dulled down machete**

**blade starts on his left arm, this huffing slowly evolves into a dry sob.. then**

**morphing into full on weeping.**

**Tears begin to stream down his cheeks, and he cries as though he were a young**

**child; entirely uncontrolled.**

**The thought he would never use his hands again. He would never walk again.**

**What left of him is there? Light can't think at this point.. Every partial thought**

**gets drowned out with tears. Another loud sob cuts each thought short.**

**Maybe not thinking at this point is helping.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Books crash to the floor..**

**Thudathumpa kathump..**

**The book spills open.**

**Others land awkwardly, some neatly atop one another.**

**The man slides out of the window with two more black straps lain over the original.**

**Thin bodied, yet moderately built. Tall, lanky.. dark haired.. bright eyed.. wide grin**

**on his face.. as he slides his wet feet out onto the roof shingles. Like a little girl on**

**her first trip to school, the giddy man heads out toward the edge of the roof.**

**A slight skip in his step despite how unsure footed he is; as slippery as he is.**

**To go with his school girl theme, he clasps both straps over his shoulders tightly.**

**A black book bag on his back.**

**Over the garage door, the individual hops down onto the trash bin rested along**

**side the house. It had been stored there by city law; up close to the house so**

**that it could not be knocked off the side of the road by passing cars. Such a**

**helpful little rule. Though much thought went into the factor of this trashcan**

**being placed here..**

**It doesn't quite work as a lower step. Instead, the large, thick rubber trash bin**

**wobbles. It tosses the heavy male as well as his extra heavy cargo off to the**

**side. He steers it in the right direction by swinging his body weight to the left.**

**Falling conveniently onto a decoration shrub. The leaves and branches, shuffling**

**loudly in the relative quiet of the night.**

**The man easily described as a freak of nature.. heading off around back of the**

**house where he escapes through a hole in the fence; avoiding the sidewalk out**

**front as not to be seen by 'night-walkers'.. He leaves bloodied smears, tracks,**

**and trails upon everything he comes in contact with.. including the boards on**

**the fence. It may also be with the dew settling, the grass is wet enough to**

**eventually clean of blood, the undersides of his feet.... like nature's own door**

**mat one might say.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Opening his eyes.. he's hit with an overwhelming feeling of.. grogginess. Everything**

**is tugging down on him. Gravity is almost twice as powerful.. the air feels ten times**

**as dense.. like he's drowning.. But he can breathe.**

**When he sees a ceiling that isn't his, he simply shuts his eyes again. I'm sleeping..**

**a half dozing silent thought flickered in his empty mind before he tried to shut out**

**his environment again. Eventually, he can't remain sleeping any longer. Every time**

**he opens his eyes, that feeling of denseness returns even stronger than before..**

**He gasps, pulling in a large amount of oxygen, and slowly exhales. His eyes, hardly**

**kept open. Eye lids, fluttering sleepily against his own will.. as if he's in a battle to**

**keep himself conscious..**

**Just this breath drains him of energy rather than replenishing it.**

**He's so lethargic. ..**

**He manages to keep his eyes pealed open long enough to start taking in his**

**surroundings. Yet he does not seem compelled to view anything more than the**

**ceiling above him. Maroon tinted eyes locked blankly on what lie above him.**

**Forty plus minutes pass by.. and it appears he's thought absolutely nothing.**

**He was unfortunately not blessed with forgetfulness of what had happened to**

**him that night. He gives no look-over to his body. He knows well what he looks**

**like.**

**Weightless. The least he'd probably weighed since he was a toddler. .. Yet he**

**feels like a boulder.. He can't move.. and he isn't sure as to whether that has to**

**do with paralysis.. or if it had long wore off by now.. No windows.. the top of a**

**door frame... dim lighting of impurity; dark orange.. from the only one singular**

**light source. There's no sunlight.. no sense of night, or day.. no sense of time.**

**Be it day, or be it night.. he lets it pass without making any sure sign of the**

**humanoid will to live.**

**More:: Coming soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Home.. Yagami Residence. He takes a moment to pull the gates open out **

**front of the residence and steps into his yard. .. Dawn is approaching. He hadn't **

**been home in weeks.. he missed his family, and 'missed' his 'paper work' at his **

**desk. He was thankful he survived another day, to breathe fresh air, and step in **

**through the front door to a warm meal again. This wasn't where he belonged. But **

**he questioned that at times like this. Maybe he is meant to stay here with Sachiko, **

**Sayu, and mister Yagami; the man of the house. Stepping out across the pathway **

**toward the door. Properly dressed in a suit.. The pitterpatter of relatively little feet, **

**and the scraping of her shoes on the pavement. Racing up toward the house with **

**her book bag jingling, she was running late for school. He stops and glances back **

**toward the sound to see a familiar face.. if only a blip of a glimpse.. **

**She races by, and toward the front door. Grabbing the doorknob, and jostling it. She **

**goes to get her key from her pocket. But the door swings open. Surprisingly, it **

**wasn't locked.. In Tokyo, all kinds of things tend to happen. As a family with two **

**possible police officers, and a young daughter, ... especially with two men in the **

**house working on a case as dangerous as the Kira case, ... It was highly advized **

**the doors and windows remained locked, and that they were given top-notch **

**security that was most surely fool proof to every extent. Who in their right mind **

**would forget to lock the door? .. Sachiko was a careful woman.. But she could be a **

**bit ditsy at times.. perhaps this was her mistake. Or Sayu's..**

**.. The tall, well dressed man enters his house. He presses the door closed behind **

**him. Watching the young girl with the large pony tail of brunet hair waving behind **

**her as she skips off toward the stairscase. "Maaa! Daaaad's hoooOOmmeeEee" the **

**girl whined as she hurried by the kitchen doorway and upstairs. Soichiro stops her, **

**"Sayu?" Skidding to a stop, the annoyed young girl turns around and mopes back **

**down the staircase in a floppy motion. "And just where have you been?" He gave a **

**slight tease in his usually rather wary voice as he sees her reaction. **

**"Next door with Aiko!" The young girl raises her voice slightly, as well as her fists, **

**and squeezes the straps to her book bag up under her chin in a very girlish manner **

**"Mom said I could spend the night ATHERHOUSE~ Aaaaaaaaaand LLLLiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight-o **

**said he wanted me out of his hair so...." **

**"That's alright, Sayu." He said reassuringly. "You're running late for school now **

**though..." as he gazed toward the cute Maneki Neko clock on the wall over the **

**dining room table. **

**"AAAAAA~ !!" The young girl, probably having already been aware of this fact **

**hollered, and raced back downstairs. Instead of going to her room to put her **

**sleeping bag and other accessories, she tosses them in the hallway recklessly and **

**dives for the crawlspace under the square spiral staircase that doubles as a **

**secondary shoe closet. She shuffles through, and grabs her school backpack, **

**shedding her purple 'party backpack' in the floor, tossing book bag over her **

**shoulder, and struggling to get her school shoes on whilst hopping `slantedly' on **

**one foot. Headed left. **

**Giving a soft chuckle as he watches Sayu, he slowly walks over and picks up after **

**the girl's mess. Gathering it up into his arms, he turns just in time to watch her **

**skitter out the front door, and slam the door shut... still unlocked, behind her. **

**With one mystery solved, he goes on to wonder why the kitchen is so quiet this **

**morning. Headed into the kitchen with the young girl's 'luggage' in his arms, he **

**peeks in to see if Sachiko's even started on breakfast yet.. A spotless kitchen.**

**He wonders if perhaps she slept in this morning. It wasn't unusual for her to stay up **

**late worrying when he'd have to leave on long trips like the one he just returned **

**home from. A soft sigh, and his gravel voice says to himself lovingly, "Sachiko.." **

**The house apparently to himself, he heads upstairs.. He slowly steps into the room. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sound of the door opening would startle him.. But he's soon to understand he **

**has nothing left to fear.. The shutting of the door makes him wince just slightly with **

**it further breaking the silence he was until now indulged in. The male creeps around **

**the bed. Jostling, and stepping... setting, and shuffling going out outside his range **

**of view. His eyes remain fixed in place, locked upon one spot of ceiling above. He **

**hadn't dare make even the slightest movement of the eye in all of this. He was kept **

**company by one 'friend' as he'd consider it.. the sound of an annoying bug.. some **

**flying type insect that irritatingly buzzed, and bumped into all of the walls, surfaces, **

**and was especially drawn to the lamp in the corner. **

**The insect of unknown species lived for a considerable amount of time.. until with a **

**puff of dust, a flickering of the lights, and the ceasing of the bothersome sounds, **

**well.. the story told itself; His little bug friend found the bare light bulb.. **

**Then it was quiet again...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The tugging at his arms--.. bone crunching pain hits him like a brick wall. He goes to **

**let out a cry. But he can't manage one. He clamps his eyes shut tightly as the dark **

**haired individual goes about changing the bandages over his wounds. He lost **

**numbness some time ago.. He hadn't even noticed until now. The motions are **

**surprisingly gentle.. someone wouldn't hardly be affected by the touch at all. But not **

**only were the nerve endings exposed with no flesh to coat and protect them, Light **

**was now more sensitive to touch from fear..**

**The very last person to touch him was the very same one he now confronted; who **

**he lost his limbs to.. his humanity to. Squirming only worsened the pain. It was all **

**Light could do not to move as not to possibly further his injuries. But then again, **

**what was there left to fear?**

**With the bandages changed on just Light's right side, he's held in place with large **

**bony hands to either of his flanks. The man leans in to hush Light's whimpering..**

**Breathing heavily in his assailant's face. His eyes widen slightly. His brows, **

**furrowing.. He lets out a loud sound in rebel.. but it is a very primitive sound. A loud.. **

**angry, not fearful holler as the hands grasp his hips. But his expression is what **

**holds fear. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The road. The sidewalk. On the slightly risen curb sits mister Yagami. Shaken, **

**frightened, in silent tears, he waits as if on pause. There is yellow tape strewn from **

**post to post. There are flashing lights and people dressed in blue with gloves over **

**their hands. Though he was familiar with it all.. more so than others might even be, **

**it was something from another world at this moment. He's not here**

**He's lost somewhere else. Soichiro wants to go back home. Even if the curb he sat **

**on was out in front of just that. **

**........ Where did today go wrong?**

**He came home.. and the door was unlocked. Sayu's mistake. Sachiko wasn't in the **

**kitchen. He knew something was going on. .. She was looking forward to him **

**returning that day. She wouldn't have slept in. She was going to make him **

**breakfast... Light was going to greet him on the way to school.. There would be **

**birds chirping outside. The sun was still on the rise.. The grass was still wet with **

**dew.**

**The air was clean, the food would smell heavenly, and he could fall asleep at his **

**desk before he was contacted by L at three in the afternoon without a shower, or a **

**change of clothes. And he would hope to be home in time for dinner.**

**Light's childish little smirk and the flip of his girly ginger hair as he headed out the **

**door. Dressed in a suit, like a punk he'd find something to say that would itch his **

**nerve. And he'd laugh it off. They'd have a good laugh... Sachiko's laugh. He was all **

**over the floor........ she was tucked away in bed. The window was still open. There **

**were books.. he thought she was sleeping. .... **

**He wouldn't hear them laugh again. He's still waiting for her to wake up so he can **

**tell her how he feels... He's still waiting for him to come home from school. ..**

**Soichiro sits with his glasses tossed aside, his head rested his his hands, and his **

**elbows rested upon his kneecaps. His shoes on the pavement where between them **

**collect his tears.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The news hit him like a brick. His eyes flickering wider if at all possible from their **

**usual state. He padded a foot to the floor to turn his chair toward the computer **

**screens. This crooked sneer locked on his face as he looked over to evidence..**

**The entire room, covered.. just .. covered in blood. The floor was painted; more **

**blood than there was hard wood. The wood grain was soaking some of the crimson **

**dried substance. It was pealing off of the walls and starting to turn. The smell began **

**to creep through the house; the stench decaying blood was the most prominant **

**factor at the scene.**

**There was more blood that what would be believed a human could survive without. **

**The blood trailed right up the wall and over the desk.. out the window, where the **

**trail continued left across the wet roof top before stopping dead ended before even **

**reaching the edge of the roof.**

**There was broken glass along with dicarded books ripped from the shelves. The **

**metal case was bloodied and contained a hand print on the side along with a large **

**dent in the gun metal casing.. it had been used as a weapon.**

**And there on the floor, most horrific of all the evidence left on the scene.. a left **

**human arm.. belonging to none other than Light Yagami.. crudely hacked from the **

**rest of the remains which were currently missing..**

**It's a shock Sorichiro didn't have a heart attack**

**There was only hope that the blood belonged to more than one victim.. or just to **

**cause a scare, was of an entirely different species. Sometimes these cases **

**happened where it was simply for terrorism. This gave some hope to the idea Light **

**was not dead but was indeed being used as a scare tactic.. the fact there was no **

**body was very highly suspicious. But upon further investigation..**

**All blood matched the arm.**

**Foot prints, as well as finger and hand prints were found all throughout the house **

**that belonged to no one who had recently visited or lived within the house..**

**But without a person to match them to, it was completely impossible to trace from **

**this alone.. **

**In bed was found Sachiko, the mother of the missing ginger headed male. Her wrist **

**had been slit, and there were marks around her throat that implied some form of **

**strangulation or suffocation to render her unconscious as she bled into the bed **

**sheets..**

**While it was obvious there were weapons involved in the double homicide, none **

**matching the level of violence or patterns left on the remains were found.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sound that came out of him was chilling. It was strong, as though he was able **

**to move his assailant backward with the power of his voice alone. The dark haired **

**individual backs away girlishly raising his hands and fanning his fingers with the bob **

**of his head. A devilish grin on his face and eyes shadowed over by the hair above **

**them.**

**As he raised his hands in defeat ---or rather, surrender --- a pill bottle rattles in his **

**grasp where it had been pinched between his fingers; Spread index and middle.**

**Turning away in a bit of a swaying motion from the unstable body huddled in the **

**bed covers, he slams the pill bottle down on the dresser. Heading for the door with **

**his head down. Giving almost a sure shake of the head in disapproval or belief. Light **

**could see it.. even if no such action ever occurred. The grin still plastered on his face **

**is still burned into Light's vision from the night before..**

**With a roll of his fingers as he heads out the door, he spins the pill bottle whilst **

**leaving it behind. The pill bottle turns to reveal it's label to the man in the sheets **

**just before the door slams shut. His shrunken pupils fix on the pill bottle's label.. **

**they're some kind of pain killer the other male looked as though he were going to **

**administer.**

**.. Just as quickly as the silence was broken, he seems to have scared off his **

**assailant on their second encounter. But it's not as though he's won.. **

**Teeth gritted, and exposed. His lips curled back in a sneer.. he's being taunted by **

**the pain killers across from him-- that he can't have... .. He knows his assailant in all **

**likelihood never even intended on giving them to anyone.**

**.. Silence returns. .. Light figures his bug friend might have to share a heart. .. **

**Light's new best.. and only friend is the quiet... Laying his ginger coloured hair down **

**against the sheets awkwardly.. with no pillow.. nor arms to find himself one, he lays **

**in place..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It had rained that night so hard that it was almost impossible to catch any trace of **

**blood beyond the ledge of the roof, and minute traces beneath the garbage can by **

**the garage. He considered the possibility that the body had been chunked in a **

**garbage can since it was only that morning before Soichiro arrived that the trash **

**man had picked up the bags.. In fact, it was Light's chore to bring the can out to the **

**curb that night.. But the fact he hadn't carried out this chore would suggest the **

**murder happened early enough for people to have witnessed at least the assailant **

**as he would enter the area.**

**.. But something else catches his attention..**

**A large bloody smear is discovered through a hole on the fence. It was protected **

**from the rain by the shrubbery lining the area. Beyond this point, no blood of any **

**kind is traceable. But this clue suggests that the assailant might have slipped away **

**through the fence.. Though his did not destroy the possibility of Light's body being **

**taken away in a garbage bag, or through the garbage systems themselves..**

**The assailant didn't necessarily have to leave with the body. Though if he did, what **

**would he do with it?**

**.. There weren't any lakes nearby..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He entered the room again..**

**There was this.. overpowering smell.. like -- he couldn't place it.. his mind had not **

**even hazed over the idea of food in so long.. .. Carrying a plate into the room, the **

**dark haired male creeps toward the bed that has contently housed his captive until **

**now.. .. The white plate.. porcelain.. .. He took in every detail.. perhaps trying to **

**hide his eyes from the face of the one who had put him here... Blank, and uncaring... **

**like a doll lying on the bed.. it was like he too were porcelain.. Skin pale.. anemic, **

**and cold.. But his eyes were wet.. alive.. and focused.. even if his face were as **

**though he'd died. The dark haired male, too, takes in every detail of the sight lain **

**out before him.**

**The unusually girlish man rolls his fingers over the edge of the plate, fanning them **

**out in a method of showcase at the meal he sets heavy on Light's chest. Very **

**heavy, it was. But not in the sense of the plate. While that were obvious, the **

**weight; the thickness.. It was in the smell..**

**Heavenly heavenly smell.. it restricted Light's breath more than ever. .. It called to **

**him. .. The food was a Jambalaya style Gumbo.. rice and pork with a sauce poured **

**over the meat to give it the perfect glaze.. It was cut in small cubes, and some was **

**in slivers to thicken the sauce. It was a darkish maroon red, and teriyaki black **

**brown. There was rice mixed in, drizzled with the sauce.. it looked salty, and **

**tender..**

**The dish was large.. and there were grill marks clearly visible on the upper and **

**undersides of the meat. While the dish looked and smelled heavenly, it was mostly **

**illusion.. the food, while certainly good, was nothing special.. just some rice, sauce, **

**and meat chunked onto a plate.. it didn't hardly look fully cooked.. But today was **

**the third day.... two full days had gone by that he was quickly dehydrating, and **

**anything was appetizing at this point in time.. He truly believed he was being left to **

**wither until now..**

**The warmth on his chest, welcoming.. even though the ridges on the bottom meant **

**for holding the plate upright were beginning to burn his chest.. it was very **

**uncomfortable... and the heat quickly became overwhelming. But he didn't squirm..**

**.. The bed jostles slightly as he joins the other male. Sliding onto the bed, he **

**simultaneously slides the plate into his lap. Crossing his legs Indian style. His **

**kneecap came close to Light's face.. but there was no reaction to swat it away.... **

**there wasn't anything to swat it with. This starts him to some degree.. as if this **

**whole time he'd been waiting to get better and just... get up again..**

**To an extent he knew the truth.. But it was as if he'd let a subconscious denial take **

**hold..**

**The clanking of the fork against the plate went on without Light's noticing. Slightly **

**panicked and in a stunned state, he stares up at the ceiling with his eyes held wide. **

**The incoming fork breaks his view, and he squirms to one side in an attempt to **

**escape the metal object. He gives out a slight whine in frustration when he fails to **

**get anywhere. Pain shooting through his body, he couldn't get onto his side even if **

**he had enough energy or leverage to do so.. He was still raw under his bandages. **

**The fact they were being kept clean kept them from dying, and kept his nerves **

**active..**

**Light would've rather had otherwise if it meant an end to the searing pain.**

**A firm hand presses to his chest almost lovingly. Holding him still.. Nose scrunched **

**slightly, and eyes held shut as he winces in pain.. He takes in a small breath.. and **

**draws in a sharper one. Breathing in an odd pattern as he's lain his arm against the **

**bed exposing it to pressure against the raw and unprotected nerves nerves.**

**His bandages helped very little.. and they were already staining through even with **

**the routine bandage changes. A miniature earth quake in the cushions of the bed **

**tips him over, face down on the bed as the plate is spat out to the side. The tall **

**dark haired one leapt out of the bed and headed for the dresser. Returning with the **

**bottle of pain killers. While all of it seemed caring enough, the smirk on his face read **

**clearly..**

**That he was playing with his new toy, his new doll..**


End file.
